


Kingdom hearts Origins Union Bio

by TechnovoreX



Series: Bio’s [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Explanations, F/M, Other, because I like details, bio, kill me, log book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: Basically the main cast in my story. I will briefly  name their current appearance, and what happenes during my story.





	Kingdom hearts Origins Union Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sora everybody

Name: Sora  
Age: (Start/minor)16 (Future/Major)38  
title: Keyblade master, Keyblade emperor, King Sora  
Weapon(s): Kingdom key, Domain key, X-Blade, Kingdom hearts key.  
Rank: 1-Origin

The main protagonist of the Story.

He has Blue eyes, and medium length spiky hair, he is of average height and build. When he gets older, hai build gets more muscular and broader, he’s way taller and his spiky hair is slightly longer. he mostly slicks his hair back, but it retains its spikiness 

After saving Kairi, Sora’s Heart was fractured into different versions of himself. With the help of Z/Kairo he was re-completed and back to normal. But it was revealed that a dark clone of him called Krycx continuously meddled with him, corrupting his versions, and ‘killing’ Sora.

This continued on for a while. In addition he gifted namine a keyblade, and a part of his heart was sealed inside of a red keyblade armor. He continued to fight Krycx until they settled it and came to a mutual trust.

His protective gear got an upgrade. He retains the same uniform he wears in KH3, but it’s slightly smaller on him. He has shoulder armor that resembles the back of a gummi phone, with the bottom having 3 talon like pieces. He has diamond shaped plated forearm armor, his gauntlets have extended into fingerless gloves, with metal ridged knuckles.

He wears a open skirt, with red trimming, flannel pattern, and in the centre are a crown, heart, X and eraqus symbol. He also has plated knee armor, that extends to his shin. Finally his boots end in a curved metal coving, making it resemble jester shoes.

He is the representative and leader of the Origin union. He is king of a world, called the domain of hearts. 

He rules his kingdom with his girlfriend, turned wife/Queen Kairi and his 3 children. his sons Kairo and Skai, and his daughter Sara.

He became the king when he returned the world from the darkness. There was a mural that depicted Sora saving them from the darkness, and become its king. So following the prophecy the people (mostly Keyblade wielders) crowned him as their emperor, which Sora accepted.

After he was trained to be a king, he proposed then married Kairi. Which they celebrated happily, 9 months later their son was born.

After reconciling with his brother Krycx, he was tested and passed his second mark of mastery test. 

He wears shoulder armour that housed 2 sets of Keyblade armour that he modified. The first was from The Land of Departure that housed a portion of his heart, while the second suit of armor was given to him from the kingdom.

In his right shoulder, is his strider set. It resembles the armor terra wore, but it is red, gold and black. It’s helmet is made up of small horns, making it resemble a crown.

In his left shoulder, is his buster set. It’s a exo-suit, it’s size is comparable to a darkseid. It has round shoulder pauldrons with controllable tendrils coming out, large arms with wrist talons, a fabric skirt in addition to a Metal samurai esk armor. His helmet is made of larger horns, turning it into a complex kings crown. It also adds precious gems, and silver in the design.

Both armors have crown symbols, black buttons with dials, and bone like armor segments.

He still has the kingdom key, but he likes to use its upgraded from, The domain key. It’s design fuses aspects of the kingdom key and the X-blade. It has a large yellow guard, the blade was segmented into 2 which connected into a rod, the teeth were larger with more defined details and the keychain was 3 different colored crowns forming a triangle.

Sora had gained control of his darkness, so he could use the X-blade and the Kingdom hearts key. The kingdom hearts key is the X-blade split in two, the kingdom keys separate, the teeth are the X-blades wings and the blunt side is the kingdom keys teeth and the X-blades blade. The keychains are single miniature kingdom keys.

Due to his change he became more efficient than any of his fellow Keyblade wielders, even copying their Abilities and skills. But the older he got, the more serious he became, but he still never truly lost his childish nature.

He holds authority over all keyblade wielders, due to him being grifted with an ancient title called “Keyblade Royal” (keyblade emperor, to be more specific). One of the highest keyblade ranks, beside keyblade grandmaster.

His keyblade glider is called Key Strider. It resembles a hooded motorcycle and it has 2 forms, a land form with wheels and a flight form with boosters and funnels. (Looks like the Akira bike)

His casual wear are black khakis, red shirt that says (my heart belongs to you) with a crown and paopu fruit, his crown necklace, red, black and gold bomber jacket with crown symbols, white vines and (destiny’s intertwined) on his back. He wears a silver watch, his wedding ring with a ruby crown, and a crown belt buckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same as my OC Sky


End file.
